Zeus (Hércules)
Não deve ser confundido com Zeus (Fantasia). Rip Torn (filme original) Corey Burton (na série de TV) Domício Costa (filme original) José Santa Cruz (na série de TV) |animador = |personalidade = Alegre, gentil, paternal, fácil, amoroso, sábio, divertido, poderoso, possante|aparência = Pele muscular, laranja, cabelos longos e brancos, sobrancelhas e barba brancas, olhos azuis|ocupação = Rei do Monte Olimpo|alinhamento = Bom|casa = Monte Olimpo|pet = Pégaso|habilidades = Imortalidade Controle do tempo (atmocinese) Poderes e habilidades padrão de um deus|ator = David Hoflin (em Once Upon a Time)}}Zeus é o rei dos Deuses do Olimpo e pai do lendário herói Hércules. Ele apareceu pela primeira vez em 1997, no longa-metragem da Disney, Hércules. Ele é uma pessoa muito alegre, mas ele sabe quando levar as coisas a sério. Ele é dublado pelo ator Rip Torn no filme, e por Corey Burton na série de TV. Projeto Zeus é filho do Rei Titã Cronos. Com base em uma observação ofensiva de Zeus, Cronos temia que Zeus pudesse um dia derrubá-lo, então ele tentou comê-lo. Seguindo a mitologia, sua mãe o escondeu até Zeus ter idade suficiente para desafiar seu pai e bani-lo. Muitos anos atrás (antes do filme) Zeus prendeu os titãs mortais, que ameaçaram destruir o mundo, profundamente abaixo do oceano onde permaneceriam para o resto da eternidade sem serem perturbados. No entanto, ele não sabia que o próximo alinhamento planetário revelaria a localização da prisão do Titã e seu irmão, Hades, planejava liberá-los pelo próximo alinhamento para poder usá-los para ajudá-lo a derrubar Zeus e assumir o Monte Olimpo. Personalidade Zeus prefere manter as coisas mais fáceis e muitas vezes é visto com um grande sorriso e uma observação espirituosa sobre as coisas. Ele também tem uma tendência a ser bastante teimoso, e às vezes mesmo infantil quando confrontado com uma tarefa que ele preferiria não realizar. As travessuras de Zeus são muitas vezes reinadas por sua esposa Hera, a quem ele imediatamente se afana. Além disso, Zeus é um governante digno, sábio e extremamente feroz quando necessário. Essa qualidade torna Zeus um rei respeitado com a combinação de diversão, mas a maturidade quando necessário. Ele é protetor com Hércules como visto em toda a série de Hercules. No entanto, ele tem um relacionamento relativamente negativo com o Hades. Zeus muitas vezes se diverte com Hades e o deprecia com piadas, parte do que leva Hades a tentar assumir o Olimpo. Zeus parece estar ciente das tentativas de derrubadas de Hades, mas, aparentemente, parece perdoar, ou simplesmente esquecê-las relativamente rapidamente. Poderes e habilidades Como um deus, Zeus possui os poderes naturais e as habilidades de um deus olímpico como a onipotência, a imortalidade, a onipresença, a onisciência, a força sobre-humana, a metamorfose e a teletransportação. Como o Deus do céu, Zeus controla o clima e é responsável pela criação de tempestades. Como o Rei dos Deuses e o Senhor do céu, Zeus é responsável por governar o céu. Aparições Hércules Durante o início do filme, Zeus, juntamente com sua esposa Hera, comemoravam o nascimento de seu filho recém-nascido Hércules com seus deuses. Durante este tempo, Zeus deu um presente a Hércules - um potro bebê chamado Pégaso. Em breve, o irmão de Zeus, Hades, chega e se preocupa com o fato de o recém-nascido se tornar uma ameaça à sua trama malvada. Hades consulta as Moiras que revelam a ele que Hércules vai de fato enrolar sua trama. Temendo essa possibilidade, ele manda seus servos, Agonia e Pânico para sequestrar Hércules do palácio de Zeus e dar-lhe uma fórmula maligna que o tornará mortal, permitindo-lhe assim matá-lo. No entanto, Hércules não consegue beber a última gota e consegue manter a força de Deus, permitindo-lhe despachar facilmente Agonia e Pânico. Zeus fica devastado pela perda de seu filho e envia todos os deuses para encontrar Hércules. No entanto, cham que é muito tarde, como Hércules já foi adotado por um casal mortal amável e amoroso. Zeus não interagiu com seu filho até a adolescência em que Hércules procurou descobrir de onde ele veio do templo de Zeus. Lá, a grande estátua de Zeus é possuída pelo verdadeiro Zeus que procede para receber felizmente o seu filho perdido há muito tempo. No entanto, ele explica que Hércules não pode voltar para o Monte Olimpo como ele perdeu sua divindade, e a única maneira de recuperá-la é tornar-se um verdadeiro herói. Para a missão, a única assistência de Zeus está lhe devolvendo Pégaso e dizendo-lhe que o primeiro passo é visitar Filoctetes, treinador de heróis. Hércules apaga quase todos os monstros e torna-se famoso. Logo depois, Hércules volta ao Templo de Zeus e diz a seu pai que este é o dia em que ele estava esperando, o que está se juntando aos Deuses, mas Zeus conta ao filho que ser famoso não é o mesmo ser um verdadeiro herói e que em para se tornar um verdadeiro herói, ele deve olhar dentro de seu coração. Logo, Hades tira a força de Hércules dele e desencadeia os Titãs e captura Zeus e os outros deuses e começa a governar o Monte Olimpo. Hércules (que recuperou sua força de quando Meg salvou sua vida) aparece e libera seu pai e destrói os Titãs. Hades leva o espírito de Meg ao rio da morte, mas Hércules (que voluntariamente desiste de sua alma para salvar Meg) pula e resgata e restaura sua divindade. Depois de derrotar Hades e retornar Meg seu espírito (para o qual ela retorna à vida) Hércules se reencontra com seus pais e Zeus disse-lhe que um verdadeiro herói não é medido pelo tamanho de sua força, mas pela força de seu coração. Hércules diz a seus pais que este é o momento em que ele está esperando, mas uma vida sem Meg ficaria vazia e que ele desejava permanecer na Terra com ela, a que Zeus e sua esposa concordassem. Uma vez que Hércules e Meg retornam à Terra, eles se reúnem com os pais adotivos de Hércules e Zeus pinta uma foto de seu filho nas estrelas. Hércules (série de TV) Ao longo da série de TV, entre os tempos de infância e os tempos de adulto do filho, Zeus desempenha um importante papel de apoio. Ele é o único que insistiu que Hércules fosse enviado ao ensino médio. Muitas vezes ele é encontrado ou tentando ajudar Hércules ou frustrar tentativas em seu trono por Hades. Em "Hercules and the Apollo Mission", quando Hércules recebe um trabalho que Zeus sente que não é digno, ele apela ao Conselho dos Deuses para lhe proporcionar um trabalho digno. Hades sugere trabalhar no Mundo Inferior para Hércules, mas Zeus ri daquilo, o que irrita Hades. Para a surpresa e o desânimo de Apollo, Zeus decide que Hércules dirigiria o carro do sol. Quando Hércules perde o sol, Hades convence o conselho dos deuses a votar para destronar Zeus e decidir sobre um novo rei do Monte Olimpo. Quando o sol é retornado, Zeus descobre que Hades estava por trás do desaparecimento do sol, o que o levou a lançar um raio de emergência sobre ele. Em "Hercules and the Visit From Zeus", Hércules está tendo problemas para lidar com Adonis, então, quando ele o menciona para o pai, Zeus lhe diz para mostrar quem está no comando. Hércules adverte que não é tão fácil. Para provar que ele está errado, Zeus passa um dia como adolescente; em primeiro lugar como um deus, a pedido de Hermes, como um mortal, sob o nome assumido "Zach". Enquanto ele era muito popular como um deus adolescente, como um mortal, Zeus é como todos os outros, sujeito à humilhação - e também, como Hades aprende com as Moiras, a morte. Em uma tentativa de se livrar de Zeus de uma vez por todas, ele envia seu incômodo cão Cérbero para Zeus enquanto ele ainda é mortal. Zeus ganha sua divindade de volta e derrota Hades, mas aprende uma valiosa lição sobre o quão difícil é ser mortal - embora não antes de voltar para Adonis. O Point do Mickey Zeus fez várias aparições em O Point do Mickey e é o segundo personagem de Hércules mais recorrente depois de Hades. Um episódio notável é "Unplugged Club", onde Bafo corta o poder do clube para que Zeus use seus raios para poder. Outra é "Pete's House of Villains" em que o trovão de Zeus foi roubado. Once Upon a Time Zeus faz sua única aparição na série no episódio da temporada 5 "Last Rites", interpretado por David Hoflin. Depois que Killian Jones salva o Mundo Inferior e ajuda Emma Swan a derrotar Hades, Killian passa para o Monte Olimpo. Como um agradecimento por derrotar seu irmão, Zeus permite que Killian volte para Storybrooke, ressuscitando-o dentre os mortos. Vídeo Games Kingdom Hearts ''(série de jogos) Zeus não faz qualquer aparição nos jogos Kingdom Hearts, mas em ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Hércules menciona a Ventus que Zeus é seu pai e que ele pode retornar a ele uma vez que ele é um verdadeiro herói. Em Kingdom Hearts, Phil diz a Sora em bolhas de discurso que Hercules está visitando seu pai Zeus no Monte Olimpo, e em Kingdom Hearts II, Hades diz a Bafo que o Mundo Inferior foi bloqueado por Zeus. Galeria Trivialidades * O ator Rip Torn que fornece a voz de Zeus foi casado com a atriz Geraldine Page, que forneceu a voz de Madame Medusa em Bernardo e Bianca. Page morreu em 1987 de um ataque cardíaco 10 anos antes de o marido ter fornecido a voz de Zeus e 10 anos depois de ter feito Medusa. ** Anos depois, Torn proporcionaria a voz de outro deus grego, Hefesto, no vídeo game God of War III da Sony. * No filme, Zeus e sua esposa, Hera são os pais biológicos de Hércules, mas no mito real, Zeus é seu pai biológico, e Alcmene, uma mulher mortal que foi seduzida (ao longo da violação por engano) por Zeus, é sua mãe biológica, levando Hera a punir Hércules através de sua vida como vingança por ele, Zeus traindo-a. No filme, Alcmene e seu marido, Anfitrião, são pais adotivos de Hércules. * "Como rei dos deuses, Zeus é o deus olímpico mais poderoso e um dos personagens mais poderosos da Disney, possivelmente no topo ou apenas atrás do Gênio de Aladdin. Zeus é mais famoso por suas habilidades de controle climático. Ao longo do filme e da série de TV de Hércules ele exibiu uma ampla gama de habilidades mágicas ". Nas séries animadas, as Deidades Olímpicas são capazes de dar vida aos objetos ou dar poderes sobrenaturais a quem não o possui. * Na mitologia grega, Zeus é o irmão mais novo do trio de si mesmo, Poseidon e Hades, mas na série animada, ele é o mais velho com Hades como o mais novo. Zeus, de fato, está relacionado a todo deus grego por sangue ou por casamento na Mitologia Grega real, embora a versão Disney seja apenas relacionado a Poseidon e Hades pelo sangue. * Esta versão de Zeus parece ser mais benigna do que sua contraparte de Fantasia mais mística. * O homólogo romano de Zeus é chamado Júpiter, que também é o nome do 5º planeta do Sol e do maior planeta do Sistema Solar. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Hércules Categoria:Homens Categoria:Deuses Categoria:Deuses do Olimpo Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Reis Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Personagens Disney